Hinata's Music Filled Day
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Team Gai is rockin, Naruto’s tap dancing, Iruka’s doing the tango with Anko and Hinata asks herself over and over again why she ever got up that morning.


Summary: Team Gai is rockin', Naruto's tap dancing, Iruka's doing the tango with Anko and Hinata asks herself over and over again why she ever got up that morning.

RLN: I wanted to be random.

Warning: OOCness. Yeah. It's bad.

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

_Thinking_

_Hinata's Music Filled Day_

Hinata combed her hair carefully. It was a beautiful morning, a beautiful morning to be alive…

Until Hyuuga Hiashi stomped down the hallway. All plants died as he walked by, and Hinata just wished she'd crumble into a pile of dust and rubble.

She couldn't show any signs of weakness. Yes. Just act casual.

"G-G-Good morning, father," Hinata said quietly. Hiashi stopped stomping and glared at Hinata. Hinata avoided eye contact and cursed herself for it. She was showing weakness.

"Hinata? You're SO weak," said her father. If Hinata wasn't so darn used to that, she would've ran away crying like a little baby. So she just said nothing. "Do you know WHY you're weak Hinata?"

Hinata thought for a moment.

"Because I lack hatred?"

"No, it's because you're NICE," said Hiashi. Hinata stared blankly at him.

Suddenly, the entire room became dark, all the lights went out. Hinata was a bit shocked.

"T-The power went out! F-Father, are you o-okay?" asked Hinata. Hinata could care less if her father was hurt, but she had to say that in case her dad got angry about it later. Suddenly, a single light flashed on Hiashi, so it looked like he was on spotlight.

"F…Father?"

"You… are…"

"?"

_"WEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" _Hiashi's voice was powerful.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?"

_"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE NNNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCEEEEEEE AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD TTTTTHHHHHHAAAATTTT'SSSSS WWWWHHHHYYYY YYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU'RRRRRREEEEE WWWWWEEEEAAAAKKKKKKK!"_

Then it dawned on Hinata.

_"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD NNNNNNIIINNNNJJJJJAAA ARRREEEEE CCCOOOOLLLLDDDDHHEEEAAARRRTTTTEEEEDDDD AAAAAANNNNNDDDD MMMMMEEEEAAAAANNNNN!"_

Was her father…?

_"YYYYYYOOOOUUU AAARRRREE SSSHHOOOWWWWIIIIIIINNNNNHGGGG WWWWEEEAAAKKKNNNEEEESSSSSSS!"_

Was her father doing opera?

_"YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUU AAAAARRRRREEEEEEE…"_ Hiashi paused dramatically. _"WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"_

(_Five Minutes Later… Hey, Those Opera Guys can Hold it for a _Long_ time_)

_"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_!" sang Hiashi.

Yes. Yes he was.

The lights came on and Hiashi walked off like it was nothing.

Although Hinata practically crapped her pants from shock, she ignored it and went back to go train with her team.

She got to her team. But the training grounds were covered with props.

Why was her training grounds covered with props?

Suddenly, Kiba and Shino walked in. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Shino and Kiba set up the metal trashcans and put them upside down, so the flat part was facing the sky. Shino and Kiba both got their own pair of wet rags and stood in front of their own trash can.

Hinata stared blankly.

Shino and Kiba then began hitting the metal trashcans with the wet rags, creating awesome noise. They then began to hit their trash cans in a rhythm pattern thingy. They then began jamming out using wet rags and trash cans to make a song. Hinata stared blankly at them.

After what seemed like forever, they finally put the rags down.

"What… uhm… was that?" asked Hinata. Shino and Kiba glanced at each other in unison before looking at Hinata.

"We were supposed to be stomp," Kiba explained. (RLN: Stomp is a music group who use props like tin cans and cards and everyday household items and make music out of it. It's kind of cool actually)

Hinata raised an eyebrow. Kiba grinned.

"Wanna see our broom act?"

"… You know what? I'm not feeling all too w-well," said Hinata.

"Maybe you should get something to eat," Shino advised.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Hinata, as she walked away. She was going to eat. Maybe she could go to the ramen place. Naruto loved it there…

Hinata stepped into the ramen shop and froze when she saw Hinata. Her face became a deep red and she couldn't move her legs. Naruto spotted her.

"Oi! Hinata!" he exclaimed. Before she could say anything (IF she could say anything) Naruto went up to her and looked at her confused.

"Hinata, are you sick?" he asked, looking at her red face.

"I-I, I-I…" she stuttered.

"I know what'll cheer you up, a performance!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened drastically.

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Sit on down!" Naruto didn't even need to say that because he dragged her and set her up on a stool.

"LIGHTS!" Naruto screamed. The lights turned off with the exception of one, which was Naruto's spotlight.

Naruto's arm reached high in the air. A cane, white gloves and hat fell from the ceiling and Naruto caught it. He placed the (Abraham Lincoln Style) top hat on his head, put on his white gloves, and gripped the cane tightly.

He then began dancing to the left, his feet tapping. He then did the same thing but he went to the right.

He then stopped in the middle and tapped his toes on the floor, his shoes making a rhythm.

_Tappity-tappity-Tap-Tap, Tappity-tappity-tap tap_

_"Cheer up, dear old friend, don't let the bad times, get to you, you're still perfect in your own way, please cheer up, dear old friend,"_ sang Naruto, never stopping the tapping of his feet. Hinata felt like running away from the cheesy old-styled song.

_"When the bad times get to you,"_ sang Naruto, slowing down the fast pace, his tapping stopped, depressing piano music was in the background and Hinata just wished he would stop singing. _"I'll be there to comfort youuuuuuu."_

_"So," _Naruto the tune then slowly began to pick up speed. The tune became happy and perky once again. _"Cheer up, dear old friend, don't let the bad times, get to you, you're still perfect in your own way, please cheer up, dear old frienddddddd. Please cheer up, dear, old, FFFFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDD!"_

Finally, Hinata's nightmare was over. She didn't mind Naruto singing to her, but the song was just too… ugh. Hinata immediately lost her appetite and ran out of the shop as soon as the light turned back on.

Naruto watched her run out. He scratched the back of his head.

_Was it something I said?_

Hinata ran as fast as she could. Everybody was… INSANE. WORST then insane. They were freaking lunatics. FREAKING LUNATICS. She just had to find a sane person. Somewhere. She kept running till her legs were so tired, she had to stop and catch her breath.

It wasn't safe anywhere. ANYWHERE.

"What's with you?" asked a voice. Hinata looked up at saw Sakura and Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke, then Sakura, then Sasuke again.

"Why are you guys… by each o-other?" asked Hinata. She knew Sakura would follow Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't biting Sakura's head off.

"Sasuke and I are working on something!" said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Hinata, confused. Sasuke huffed.

"A dance and song routine."

"…" Hinata's stared. Her eyes widening drastically. _No. No more._ She thought.

"Want us to show you?" asked Sakura, Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Shush. It's too embarrassing!"

"But look at her Sasuke, she's so… sad," said Sakura.

"N-No, it's really o-oka—"

"Please Sasuke!" pleaded Sakura.

"No," hissed Sasuke.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP THEN!"

"YAY!" said Sakura. She then looked at Hinata. "I have to go get the leotards, we'll be RIGHT BACK."

"…" Hinata stared blankly. LEOTARDS? Dance and song… OMG!

_Ballet? _Hinata thought. Sasuke and Sakura were off, and so was Hinata.

"Please, oh please tell me there's still a sane person in the world. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME DOWN TO?"

"That's what I said."

Hinata turned around and saw Gaara, why Gaara was in Konoha, only god knows.

"Why are you here?" asked Hinata. Gaara sighed.

"And yet… I'm still hated," he said. Hinata covered her mouth. Her words didn't come out the way she wanted.

Gaara walked over and sat down on a fountain, while looking at the ground. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Did she upset him that much?

_"Why… why in the world do they hate me?" _Gaara sang, in a low depressing voice.

Hinata's eyes widened. Not this again.

_"I feel like, wherever I turn, I'm being glared at…"_

Please no. God forbid.

_"I feel… so hated, and despised,"_ sang Gaara. He stood up and grabbed a pole and swung around it.

Too late.

_"What has the world come to?"_ he sang. He sniffed. _"What, why, is the world becoming so cruel? Why is there so much hatred… in the world?"_

Hinata wasn't going to point out that Gaara was once going to kill everyone in sight.

_"I feel like there is no love, or comfort, wherever I go,"_ he sang. He stepped away from the pole and hopped on the fountain's edge once again. His voice became stronger. _"I wish I could change the world! Remake it, and take away the sin and hate! I wish I could hide from the hatred! What has this world, come down toooooooooooooooo?"_

His strong voice faded away and he sat back down on the fountain's edge and sang in a quiet voice, _"What has this world… come down… tooooooooooooooooo?"_

Hinata, by now, was frustrated that everybody was trying to sing and perform for her, she was about to stomp off, but somebody(s) ran up to Gaara.

"Gaara! We were SO worried about you!" exclaimed Temari.

"Yeah! We thought you died or something!" said Kankurou. Gaara looked up and gasped dramatically.

"You were worried?"

"OF COURSE WE WERE!" exclaimed Temari. She sat down on the fountain next to Gaara.

_"How," _she started out in a slow and low voice. _"Could we forget about you, dear brotherrrrr?"_

_"How,"_ Kankurou joined in. His voice was stronger. _"Could you think we hated you, dear bortherrrr?"_

"_I had my doubts, but now I see, you really do, care for mmmeeeeeeeeeee,"_ Gaara sang.

The three siblings stood up, linked arms, and danced around the square.

_"But now, my sorrows are gone, because we have each otherrrrr, and now, this world seems so much betterrrrrrr,"_ they sang in unison. _"And now, I feel like I can run for-ev-errrrrrrr, and now, I feel like I can fly like those birdiessssss."_

They then continued singing till they were out of sight.

Hinata didn't miss them. She slowly walked away, not paying attention to where she was going; she then heard loud, pounding music. Hinata jumped in surprise and found herself in front of a stage. On the stage, you couldn't see anybody because there was smoke covering the stage. All you could hear was loud pounding rock music. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and revealed Team Gai on the stage.

Tenten was on Bass Guitar, Neji's was on the electric guitar, Gai was on drums and Lee had the microphone.

Lee wasn't REALLY singing though he would just scream a bunch of things you couldn't understand. Neji, Gai and Tenten were making their instruments scream and go as loud as they possibly could.

Hinata stare dumbfounded as her cousin's team was going crazy.

Suddenly, Gai stood up and kicked the drum set over and stomped on it.

Neji slammed his guitar on the floor over and over again, breaking it.

Lee was still screaming his head off.

Tenten used her bass guitar to help Gai destroy the drum set.

Before you knew it, Team Gai was going crazy and destroying their instruments. They even used techniques to kill it.

Hinata was now pissed.

"WHAT is your PROBLEM?" shrieked Hinata. Neji, Gai, Lee and Tenten stopped their reign off destruction long enough to look at the girl.

"What problem?" asked Tenten innocently.

"You're destroying your instruments!" she shrieked. Team Gai looked at each other in unison.

"I thought we were SUPPOSED to do that," Gai admitted. Hinata stared blankly. She pointed a finger at them.

"YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE ALL INSANE!" she shrieked, she then ran down the streets of Konoha.

"She's the insane one," snorted Neji.

"Guys?" asked Lee.

"What?" everyone asked him.

"Who's paying for the instruments?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other in unison.

Tenten and Neji stared at each other for a few moments before dropping the remains of their guitars and ran off.

"WAIT A SECOND!" screamed Gai and Lee in unison. They then began crying larger anime tears.

"I have to get out of this town. Their insanity could be a disease," said Hinata, while she was running. She had to get away. FAR away. She then stopped. She wasn't going to run away. She lived here. This was her home. She had t get somebody to help her. Somebody nice and normal. She snapped her fingers. Iruka could help her!

She ran off to the ninja academy.

When she arrived, she saw Iruka in the hallway. Well, his back anyways.

"Iruka sensei! You have to help me! Everyone's insane!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Hinata, what'd you say?" he asked, he turned around to look at the girl. Hinata's jaw dropped.

Iruka was dressed in a black suit with a tie that was as red as the petals of the rose that he had in his hand.

"… Why are you dressed like that?"

Iruka was about to answer but a door slammed open.

Iruka and Hinata turned their heads. Hinata's jaw dropped.

Anko was at the door, wearing a sexy red dress.

"Finally! I was waiting forever!" said Iruka.

"Well, Ibiki decided to bite my head off," huffed Anko, rolling her eyes. "But now that I'm here…"

Iruka put his hands next to his face and clapped twice. He stuck the rose between his teeth he and Anko then began doing the tango down the hallways.

Hinata stared blankly. Everywhere she went…

Iruka dipped Anko and Anko took the rose out of his teeth and put them between her own.

They then began dancing individually.

Hinata then dragged herself out of the school so she wouldn't have to see Anko and Iruka begin the salsa.

When she got outside, she fell to her knees.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" she screamed. Suddenly, a siren went off. Hinata looked around but couldn't find the source of the siren. Hinata was confused, then…

(_- - -_)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hinata, sitting up in her bed. The 'siren' was nothing but her alarm clock, and Hinata thanked God that it was nothing but a dream. Hinata got up, got dressed and went outside in the hallway. She saw her father.

Hinata paused and her father went by, not a word coming out of his mouth. Hinata gave a sigh of relief. She walked towards the kitchen to get breakfast but heard arguing. Confused, she walked by the front door and saw Team Gai arguing. She raised an eyebrow.

"THIS IS UNFAIR!" screamed Lee.

"YEAH! YOU SHOULD CHIP IN TOO!" screamed Gai.

"What are you guys arguing about?" asked Hinata.

"Neji and Tenten refuse to pay the equipment THEY broke!" said Lee.

"SO? YOU GUYS DID TOO!" said Tenten.

"What equipment?" asked Hinata. Team Gai stared blankly at her.

"Hinata, we thought you knew," said Neji. "You were there yesterday."

"I was?"

"Yeah," said Tenten. "We broke our instruments, remember?"

Hinata was quiet.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sakura was in a pink tutu.

"HINATA! YOU TOTALLY DITCHED US YESTERDAY! WE WANTED TO SHOW OUR ROUTINE TO YOU!" she exclaimed. Kiba and Shino then came in through the door.

"HINATA! WAIT TILL YOU SEE OUR BROOM ACT!"

Hinata then saw Temari, Gaara and Kankurou linked in arms singing in the background. She heard Naruto humming the words to his tap dancing song and she saw Iruka in a tux holding a rose.

The room began to spin. Hinata's vision blurred.

Hinata fainted.

And all because they wanted to sing to her.

THE END

RLN: It was better when I thought about it… This is a one shot. ONE SHOT. As in ONLY ONE CHAPTER. As in ASK TO UPDATE AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TEAM GAI'S INSTRUMENTS.

This was kind of stupid. I didn't really like it much. (Shrug) Some parts made me smile but… meh.


End file.
